Normal Day
by zedhatch
Summary: Chapter 2 is up, Please read and review, things begin to fall apart for SG-1. The SG-1 team goes on a normal recon mission that changes dramticly into a higly dangerious situation. Chapters are ment to be structured like segments of the show (thus the f
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

**Routine Operations**

Stargate travel had gotten so routine, the SG-1 team barely noticed that this time there was a "bump" in the road. They arrived at P-7563, a normal recon mission after a probe had established the area to be safe for human life. A normal, temperate planet with plenty of forest. The planet's only distinguishable feature was an odd colored set of pine trees that appear to be rare even on this world.

"Ah P-756umm" O'Neil stumbled out of his mouth.

"7563, sir" replied Captain Carter.

"Oh yeah-3," O'Neil smirked "whatever happened to those great mythical names like Mars, Jupiter, even" He paused for his usual punch line "Uranus."

As normal O'Neil was met with blank stairs.

"Jack, I think they ran out of those names along time ago, there are only so many Greek and Roman Gods you can use." Daniel remarked.

"Besides, with the revelations of the Goa'uld , is it not giving them reverence for their manipulations, O'Neil?" Teal'c added.

"Jeez, it was just a joke." Jack pointed out.

"I fail to see how validating the false godhood of the Goa'uld makes for Humor, do you Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c responded.

"But" Daniel added, "I don't think Jack meant-"

"OK-OK!" Jack interrupted "just forget it."

Carter only smirked. She thought about all the time they had been together and still how easily they could get on each other's nerves.

"Sir" She interrupted her thought, "I am a bit confused."

"What is it Carter, yellow grass that will possess us?" Jack punned

She just stared at him a moment "No sir, the Probe, its not here."

"Huh"

She pointed at the ground and explained, "The M.A.L.P. should be right here, but it's not."

Jack looked on for a second "Well of course I can see that, Carter" He finally muttered sarcastically, "any theories on who took off with it."

"That's the problem sir. The probe should have left some form of indentions or tracks from the stargate to here, but there is nothing."

There was a bit of a pause until T'lek broke the silence "are we on the correct planet then?"

"Good guess," Carter remarked "but I remember seeing that odd colored tree in the transmissions from the probe."

"The one with purple bark, Carter?"

"Yes sir, it is pretty unique, so I think we are in the right place."

"Could it be some type of cloaking device," Daniel broke in "something like the Nox use?"

"And if so" Teal'c added "are their intentions as benevolent?"

"Good Questions." Carter retorted. "But what really bothers me is that I can't get a signal from the probe, that is something the Nox never showed the capability of doing."

"Then again, we know little about them," Teal'c reminded her.

"OK Daniel Dial out, this is too weird and General Hammond needs to decide the next move."

"On it Jack."

"Everyone else, on your guard"

As the team watched for any enemy, Daniel typed in the symbols as he had done hundreds of time, however the gate didn't respond.

"Jack, slight problem."

"What is it Daniel?"

"Not Sure."

"Carter" O'Neil began to order

"I'm on it sir" She remarked knowing what he wanted her to do.

After an hour of examining the Stargate and D.H.D., she could find nothing wrong. Out of frustration she throws down her tools. "Nothing!"

"What is it, Carter?"

"That's just it, Sir, Nothing is wrong. The gate is getting power, the D.H.D. is connected, nothing at all is wrong."

"Could it be something, and pardon me for saying this, but we are dealing with 1000 year old alien technology, but something you haven't thought of?"

"Jack," Daniel interrupted "We are using the schematic that you provided when you were possessed by the alien knowledge."

"Well," O'Neil thought out loud "Maybe it's something I did wrong, I mean look at the source."

Teal'c butted in "now is not the time for humor O'Neil, we may not be able to get home."

"Huh, but I wasn't being funny."

Daniel interrupts "Teal'c, are you familiar with anything like this."

"I have much experience with the Stargate, Daniel Jackson, but I have never heard of an incident like this. Generally if there is a malfunction with a gate, the travelers cannot get to the planet to begin with."

"Unless something happens while they are there?" Carter clarified.

"That is correct." Teal'c bowed.

"So what happened while we were here is what I want to know." Jack said obviously frustrated.

Just then a noise was heard, something unfamiliar.

"W-what was that?" Daniel wondered aloud.

"A wild cat maybe?" O'Neil guessed.

"I thought it was some sort of bird, from the height it appeared to originate from." Teal'c pointed out.

"Anyway you cut it," O'Neil said "we better get cover in the trees."

"Yes Sir" Carter said gathering her tools and gear.

Quickly SG-1 hid under the thick brush of the trees as the noise got closer. Soon something came from the sky and landed in front of the gate as if waiting.

"What the-" Jack wondered

"Jack that looks like a griffin." Daniel said with some enthusiasm

"One of those Bird, Lion things?" Jack clarified.

:"Yeah, I mean we always assumed they were a myth, what if one was transplanted to Earth giving birth to the myth?" Daniel hypothesized.

"An interesting idea, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c pointed out "However, the Goa'uld do not generally move beasts from one planet to another."

"True, but it could have been an experiment" Daniel continued "Just one the Goa'uld didn't like for whatever reason, the result is myths around animals."

"Possible, however I must point out that I have never noticed any animals not apparently indigenous to your world." Teal'c pointed out.

"As far as you know you mean, Teal'c." Daniel said.

"You are correct, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c conceded.

"Daniel," Jack interrupted "What did griffins eat?"

Daniel thought a moment "Well there are many references to cattle, horses, and a few to humans, why Jack."

"Cause this guy is looking mighty hungry."

As if being told by some outside force, the creature turned and faced SG-1. It let out a screech unlike anyone has ever heard. Then it flapped its wings up and glided towards them, skimming the grass.

"LOOK OUT!" O'Neil shouted.


	2. Chapter 2, Bumps in the road

**Chapter 2**

**Bumps in the road.**

The Griffin charged in, skimming the top of the grass.

"Shoot it" O'Neil ordered as Carter, Teal'c, and he began shooting. Daniel held back however.

The shots missed the creature, that is until Teal'c's staff weapon hit it with precision. What happened next surprised everyone. The Griffin disappeared, as if dispersed into energy. For a few moments, SG-1 stood there, almost dumbfounded.

"Did that just-" O'Neil broke the silence.

"Yes, sir, it dispersed." Carter responded. "I don't know why."

"Jack" Daniel said "I think I noticed that the bullets went through it while you guys were shooting."

"Not that you tried that yourself, Daniel." Jack snapped.

"Jack, I just didn't feel right about attempting to destroy a creature that could be near extinction."

"Even if it means your own life!"

"O'Neil" Teal'c interrupted "you should come see this."

O'Neil pointed at Daniel "We'll deal with this later." and walked over to Teal'c and Carter. "What is it guys" he signed.

"Here, sir." Carter pointed, "it left tracks where it landed."

"So it wasn't a hologram." O'Neil clarified.

"It would appear not." Teal'c affirmed.

"So could it have carried off the M.A.L.P.?" O'Neil thought out loud.

"The problem with that is the M.A.L.P. never left any tracks." Carter pointed out, "Also the creature's tracks are remaining stable, so the grass isn't extra resilient or anything, so the tracks should still be here, or at least marks where the M.A.L.P. sat until we got here."

"So in other words, Carter." O'Neil remarked, "We've got another weird situation."

"So it would seem, Sir."

"Great" O'Neil sighed, "Ok the top priority is to get home, any ideas."

"Well, Sir" Carter said, "without knowing what is wrong with the Stargate, I don't see how."

"Alright, so Daniel, is there anything different in the symbols or anything on the Stargate?" Jack looked around, "Daniel?"

"It appears he might have walked away." Teal'c remarked.

"Great" O'Neil grumbled "Daniel!"

"Over here." Came Daniel's voice from the woods, "I found something."

The rest of the team walked in the direction of Daniel's voice until they found him in front of a wall with strange symbols on it. "I found this here, it appears to be based off of Aztec, but is defiantly different."

"So you decided to translate, we don't have time-" O'Neil began

Carter interrupted, "Sir, there might be some kind of information here that we don't know, perhaps from the natives who were probably brought here from Earth."

"Yeah," O'Neil said a little flustered "Ummm That is true" he looked around a bit "So what does it say?"

"It will take me a bit." Daniel responded, "The language isn't exact."

"We should probably camp here. It is an easily defendable position." Teal'c pointed out.

"So I guess you have become the tactical expert suddenly," O'Neil snapped.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he looked at O'Neil, "Perhaps I should be, the stress seems to be getting to you."

"I am just saying there could be more of those griffins-"

"All the more reason to consider our defenses, O'Neil"

"Guys," Carter interrupted, "there is no reason for this, let's get it together and work our way out of here."

O'Neil stared at both Carter and Teal'c for a moment "I'm getting some firewood."

Jack trudged off, gathered some wood, and began building the fire. After an hour, carter walks over to him and sits down. "Nice fire" She remarks.

"Just a fire" O'Neil responds.

"True"

"Want to cut the small talk, Carter, you came over here for some reason."

"Alright, Sir, but I hesitate to say anything."

"You think my attitude on this mission is a bit over the top."

"Well," Carter responded stunned at O'Neil's frankness, "in a word, yes, but I am not sure I would have said it like that."

"How you say it doesn't matter, Carter." O'Neil said almost sullen, "It's the truth, I am not sure why but I have been really tense since I got here."

"You might be upset about the situation we are in."

"That's part of it, but-" he paused as he put more wood on the fire "it seems like I can't think straight cause of the frustration. I know I am normally a little more with it."

"Well to be honest-" Carter paused as O'Neil looked at her sternly "Yes, Sir, you are right. Could something here be affecting you?"

"Why not everyone else, Daniel seems normal, as does Teal'c, and you-."

"Maybe the effect isn't as obvious in us yet."

O'Neil sat and thought about that statement for a second "Maybe, but even still what could it-"

"O'Neil," Teal'c shouted, "Come here quickly."

Carter and O'Neil raced to Teal'c's location and were met by Daniel.

"What is it, Teal'c." O'Neil asked.

"A noise in that brush over there, something is coming this way." Teal'c responded.

"And your shouting revealed our location" O'Neil pointed out.

"Sir, bigger problem, not now." Carter interrupted.

O'Neil nodded in approval.

Soon the bushes shifted with noise. "The sun is going down," Teal'c pointed out, "limiting visibility slightly."

"Keep focused." O'Neil said as he took aim "it's coming."

Soon something came out of the bushes, to see the SG-1 team pointing their weapons at it.

"What the-?" O'Neil said stunned.

"It looks like a cockatrice." Daniel said.

"I bet it is just like the griffin." O'Neil said, "but only one way to find out, Teal'c"

"Yes, O'Neil." Teal'c said as he took aim with his staff weapon.

"No wait, Jack." Daniel shouted but it was too late, Teal'c fired.

The cockatrice dissipated just like the griffin. "See Daniel it was just a hologram or-"

But the blast of a staff weapon interrupted him. "Get down!"

Jack shot in the direction of the blast. "Teal'c see anything!"

"Several Jaffa warriors, O'Neil."

"Can you get a shot off." O'Neil ordered.

"Probably" Teal'c took aim, but then hesitated "But I will not fire upon my own people."

"WHAT!" O'Neil shouted, "they will kill us if you don't" a blast went off behind O'Neil.

"If I do I am no better than the Goa'uld."

"Fine-" a Blast interrupted him "Fine, but let me defend myself, my bullets won't get through the armor."

Teal'c thought a moment then tossed his staff weapon to O'Neil. O'Neil shot the staff weapon, and was shocked at the result. Just like the griffin and the cockatrice, the Jaffa dissipated.

"What the-?" O'Neil said.

"Jack they, just dissipated." Daniel pointed out.

"I know that Daniel, what I want to know is why." O'Neil got a hold of himself. "Sorry Daniel, I don't know what is wrong with me today, I am just strained."

"Understood, Jack, Maybe Samantha can figure this out."

"Yeah," O'Neil said "Speaking of which, where is she?"

The team looked around for a bit, until Teal'c saw something. "Over there, O'Neil."

Jack looked to see Carter still down a few meters back from the rest of the team's position.

"Carter, get up, they're gone." Shouted Jack, "Carter1" Suddenly Jack realized something was wrong and got into a defensive stance. "Carter, you alright?"

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel cautiously approached her. Jack was there first "Carter." He said as he nudged her "you hurt, can you speak." Jack leaned down and turned her over. "Oh God."

"It would appear that she is dead." Teal'c said stoically.

"But she has been hit by bullets, a lot of bullets." Daniel pointed out.

"That's impossible, she was behind us, she should have been hit by a staff weapon blast."

Teal'c looked at Daniel "At the time I could not see where you were firing at, O'Neil."

"I was unable to see you too, Jack, but all I have is a pistol." Daniel pointed out.

"You can't seriously be suggesting-" Jack said stunned, but it appeared they were believing that he had shot Carter, and probably on purpose, if not just simple negligence.

There wasn't even time to morn a comrade and SG-1 was falling apart.


End file.
